The present invention relates to a console box located between the driver's seat and a front passenger seat in a vehicle such as an automobile.
The following patent and utility model publications disclose typical console boxes. Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-95349 discloses as console box with an armrest that also functions as a lid. The armrest is attached to a box main body with a four-bar linkage to cover the upper opening. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-103289 and No. 2000-159026 disclose console boxes each having an armrest that also functions as a lid. The armrest is slidably attached to a box main body with a pair of guide rails to cover the upper opening.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-133951 discloses a console box with a curved top surface. Specifically, the top surface has an arcuate cross-section along a plane perpendicular to the moving direction of the vehicle. An opening is formed in the top surface. The console box has a lid that is moved to left and right to open the opening. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-193952 discloses a console box with a shutter-like lid. The lid is formed of a flexible sheet and covers an opening formed in the upper surface of the box main body.
The structures of the above publications have the following drawbacks.
In the console box of the Utility Model Publication No. 5-95349, the armrest is moved vertically with the four bar linkage to open or close the opening. At this time, the armrest can rattle due to insufficient rigidity, which degrades quality of the console box. Further, when the armrest is at the lifted position, the four bar linkage is exposed, which degrades the appearance and may cause foreign matter to be caught between the linkage and the armrest.
In the console box of the Patent Publication No. 2000-103289, the armrest is engaged with the guide rails from the outside in the lateral direction. Therefore, the armrest is likely to rattle in the lateral direction when being slid. To cope with these drawbacks, the Patent Publication No. 2000-159026 discloses a structure with a pair of rod-like guide rails provided on a lid main body. The console box of the publication has a sliding body that is separately formed from the lid main body and functions as an armrest. The sliding body is engaged with the guide rails with leaf springs. This structure absorbs dimensional errors of the guide rails and thus permits the armrest to slide smoothly. However, the structure is complicated and increases the cost. Such problems are solved if the lid main body and the sliding body are integrated and the integrated body is supported by the box main body. In this case, however, two rails must be arranged at the upper opening of the box main body. This degrades the usability.
In the console box of Utility Model Publication No. 4-133951, the opening of the box main body and the lid are formed arcuate. This structure not only limits the shapes of the storage chamber and the lid, but also limits the entire shape of the console box. The lid cannot function as an armrest. The lid of Patent Publication No. 9-193952 is deformed and has no rigidity. The lid therefore cannot function as an armrest.